testing_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
Avalon is a humanoid being, considered to be a member of The Royal Guard of Cenia, and is the last to wake. Appearance Having quite the athletic body, and an immense height, Avalon is the tallest of the guards. He is often seen wearing a silver helmet, with no visible features except for two holes for his eyes. The rest of the time he wears a white suit, with a small gray cape adorned upon his shoulders. On his hips sits his violin and bow, in a golden sheath. Personality Cold and calculating, Avalon is the most cunning of the royal guard. A natural born leader, he gained great respect from his brethren, often claiming their obedience in the name of the princess. Calm and collected, he moves ever forward towards his goals. His opinion on humans can be summed up in one word: Inferior. He deems them unworthy of notice and of respect, as they in his eyes are in every way inferior to him and his brethren. He is overly manipulative of those that surround him, especially of the guard. To him Cenia's actions and words are just. Not once would he question her judgement, for he is bound by his ideal, to serve the princess as he was made to do. He often employs the guise of being cynical, charming and playful as to calm the princess. As he drops the guise, he employs a very formal manner of speech, and moves with grace and elegance. Yet despite this, he often use disrespectful words, when conversing with anyone other than his brethren or Cenia. Background Of the soul that the crystal made him from, he remembers nothing. He is indifferent to this, as he would rather forge on and create a path of his own. Equipment A puzzle: He always carry around a box filled with puzzles, using as a way to pass time. Abilities Genius level intellect: He is able to come up with a thousand scenarios per second, and estimating the likelihood of each scenario. He excels in character judgement and manipulation, employing both in his strategies on enemies, and if it comes to it; allies. Master Strategist: He is a master at strategy, analyzing multiple scenarios at once. He uses every weakness and info to his advantage, preparing for every drawback and action. Often does he manipulate his adversary, leading them on to their doom, with words and actions. He is also able of deducing a person's most likely action. Superior speed: His speed is far superior to that of any in the guard, being fast enough to leave an afterimage of himself. Enhanced durability and strength: despite all this, he can be considered one of the weakest in terms of durability and strength, yet superior to an average human. Angelic Choir: A special ability, that can only be used under certain circumstances be released. It summons a golden choir of angels, that shall "purge" whatever he desires. Category:Infobox templates Category:The Royal Guard of Cenia